The Regime
The Regime is a faction on Pro Wrestling Is Taking Over Facebook (PWITOF), performing on the Smackdown brand. The faction consists of Abel Herrera, Alex Foster, Jay Brinson, Travis Hall, Zach Will, and Kyle Monkman. History Formation Abel Herrera turned heel at PWITOFMania IV during his match against Salvador R. Salcido. During the match, Abel beat Salvador so badly that he was hospitalized following the event. On the following Smackdown, Abel Herrera announced a number one contenders match for the PWITOF International World Championship among Alex Foster, Travis Hall, and Dylan Winn. During the match, Abel Herrera grabbed a steel chair and got into the ring. Jake Sayer then came running out to save Alex. But Abel dropped the chair and Alex Foster used the steel chair to hit Jake Sayer, ending Velvet Thunder Bomb and turning Alex Foster heel for the first time in his career. Alex then used it to hit Travis Hall and Dylan Winn. Alex Foster hit a Rolling Cutter on Dylan Winn onto the steel chair to win the match and become the number one contender. The following week on the April 13th edition of Thursday Night Smackdown, Jay Brinson had a match with Marc Schoeneman in a No Holds Barred match as punishment to Marc for mocking Abel. During the match, Jay Brinson hit Marc with a low blow from behind, turning him heel for the first time in his career. Abel Herrera then threw a hockey stick into the ring. Jay hit Marc with it and beat Marc after hitting a Spear. Later in the night, Zach Will and Jordan Marzouq had a match in the main event with Alex Foster as the special guest referee. The match didn't last long as Jordan hit Alex and caused the DQ victory for Zach Will. Jordan started attacking Alex when all of a sudden Zach Will attacks Jordan. Jay Brinson then ran out and joins in on the attack. Abel Herrera comes out last and grabs a microphone to announce that this is The Regime, officially creating the group. Expansion The Regime quickly added a new member to the group on the following Smackdown. Travis Hall, who had a vendetta against Zach Will and was the victim of an attack by Abel Herrera two weeks prior, replaced Nathan David Ragland (who was attacked backstage by The Regime) in a match between The Regime (Zach Will and Jay Brinson) and Nathan David Ragland and Sid Thornton. However, Travis turned on Sid Thornton and joined The Regime. Rise to Prominence At Backlash 2017, The Regime won both the world championships, Kyle Monkman won the PWITOF World Championship and Alex Foster won the PWITOF International World Championship. Zach Will and Travis Hall also won their match to become the number one contenders for the PWITOF World Tag Team Championship in their first PPV match as a tag team. Championships and accomplishments Championships * PWITOF World Championship (1 time) - Kyle Monkman * PWITOF International World Championship (1 time) - Alex Foster * PWITOF Terra Championship (1 time) - Jay Brinson * PWITOF Hardcore Championship (2 times) - Jay Brinson (1) and Kyle Monkman (1) Category:Factions